A patent document 1 exemplifies a conventional vehicle body vibration damping control device.
In this vehicle body vibration damping control technique, a vibration of a vehicle body which is a sprung mass of a suspension unit is estimated from a braking-or-driving torque and road wheel speeds, a braking-or-driving force correction quantity to suppress this vehicle body vibration is determined so that a vibration damping of the vehicle body is carried out with braking-or-driving torques for respective road wheels corrected by this correction quantity to perform the vibration damping.